1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of cleaning implements and more particularly, to dustpans into which dirt and debris are swept.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, dustpans have been in existence for many years. Most conventional dustpans have smooth sidewalls and smooth bottom surfaces. While the smooth surface provides effective receptacles for receiving dirt and debris, it is virtually impossible to lock adjoining dustpans so they can be locked together for carrying purposes and display purposes. The smooth lower surface and smooth sidewalls prohibit this interlocking and stacking ability. There is a significant need for an improved dustpan which provides these new and desirable features.